Leafwing
Leafwings, or 'Icarus Folium '''are subspecies to Psychovultures that first appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film, ''Kong: Skull Island. Name "Leafwing" comes from their wing design, which is both green, and shaped much like a leaf, which is multiplied by the veins running through their wings, which look like leaf veins. Design Appearance Leafwings are smaller, more pterosaur-like creatures that are about the same size as adult humans. They are green in color with yellow heads, orange wings, and long spear-like snouts covered with jagged edges. Portrayed Leafwings are portrayed by CGI Roar The Leafwing's roars are made up of various chirps and squeaks. Personality The Leafwings live and hunt in large flocks. They're described as less aggressive than their larger counterparts, but are still prone to attacking and are dangerous nevertheless. Origins "A sub-species of the Psychovulture, this leaf-winged creature features an extended cacti proboscis with sharp fibrous spikes sprouting along its length. The Leafwing takes its name from the frond wings that stem from its central torso, which are coated with a fine epicuticular wax that is secreted from the stomata during flight, before hardening in the cool night air. The wings are highly coveted by the Iwi, who hunt down the airborne creature and grind its wings into a fine powder believed to have unique psychotropic properties. They are, however, a hard-won prize, given the creature's natural camouflage. Nesting in large numbers in tree canopies at the summit of the mountain, Leafwings are perfectly hidden by the Forest of the Heavens. Though much less aggressive than its deadly cousin the Psychovulture, the Leafwing is nevertheless a dangerous airborne predator. The spikes along its bone trunk are laced with powerful anesthetic agent that is deployed as the creature dive bombs its prey from on high, spearing them with its weaponized snout." History Kong: Skull Island The main human characters encountered the Psychovultures several times while on the island. Normal Psychovultures don't have a real role in the movie, but their Leafwing subspecies do. Preston Packard sniped one in the head while he and his group tried to rendezvous with the others. Several carried away Victor Nieves and killed him by tearing him apart. Another flock unintentionally aided a Skullcrawler in attacking the humans when they were trying to cross through the boneyard, and James Conrad managed to kill some with Hank Marlow's katana. Godzilla: King of the Monsters Leafwings are present when the Titans bow to Godzilla after the latter defeats Ghidorah. Abilities Anesthetic Agent Utilized by the Leafwings, this agent is present on their spear-like beaks. This reduces the victim's sensitivity to pain, thus allowing the Leafwing to attack and eat its prey without contest or resistance from its victim. Camouflage An entire flock of Leafwings can perch on leafless trees and use their wings as camouflage in order to hide from both prey and predators. Hunting and Scavenging Leafwings will swoop down like birds of prey when they see a target that is away from the group to bring it up to the sky, as shown when one dragged Victor Nieves from Hank Marlow's boat. They are also scavengers that feed on the kills of other predators. Speed and Agility Leafwings can fly through the air with great speed. Strength and Combat Leafwings are strong enough to carry adult humans with their talons, as well as ripping off a man's limbs easily with their sharp snouts. Weaknesses Fragile Body While deadly in flocks, Leafwings are easily killed by single gunshots or from being bisected by sharp objects. Category:Skull Island Category:Titans Category:Destroyer